Boss Arena/Big Bear
Big Bear is the map's Hard Difficulty boss, which appears after the fifth boss has been defeated. His cut-scene show the bear getting equipped with heavy weaponry and armors, so soldiers knows what to expect during their upcoming encounter. Every pieces of the bear's arsenal can be destroyed, as they all have their own health bars, which can reduce potential casualties by getting rid of its most dangerous weapons, etc. At the start of the fight, all players stand a chance to receive a Puppet Device - once planned, it will draw away Big Bear's attacks until it's destroyed. The timer is also reduced to seven minutes, instead of the usual ten that the other maps provide in their respective hard difficulties. While the time attack does remain three minutes in length and still hands out an additional clear token, it will also make it so that the boss can't retaliate after its death. Attacks Phase 1= Important note regarding the bear's weapon system; he can uses multiple weapons at the same time, always indicating which soldiers is currently aiming at for each specific attacks. So it is important to keep an eye to visual clues, be it texts or icons (icons will be different if its aiming at one particular soldiers or another one): *'Mortar:' Taking most area of the battlefield, it will send multiple mortar shots, all dealing a great amount of damage. It is indicated by large orange targets on the floor; text and also an icon. Destroying the mortar can be beneficial as it would grant more space to work it; as it won't be filled with danger zones across the field. *'Gatling:' Aiming at one particular soldier only, it will chase down say soldiers with Gatling shots. Destroying it won't be much ideal considering the other two attack are far more dangerous. It is indicated by a text notice and an icon, facing directly at the soldier, as others see a different icon implying it won't harm them directly). *'Cannon:' Aiming again at one soldier, it will send a large cannon blast on its target and will give next to no reaction time, so destroying it is definitely a good option. It is indicated to every other soldiers by an icon over its head, although the prey will see the notice in both text and image form with its name included obviously. *'Fire Ring:' This is Big Bear's defense field to prevent soldiers from getting too close for better accuracy. The ring is shown during his cut-scene, and soldiers will get hurt if they step inside. |-| Phase 2= Once most of its weapons are destroyed or if he health drops a lot, the boss will break loose from its balls and chains that was keeping it anchored to its initial position at the center. Now free, the bear will starts using some more close quarter attacks. Although, his weapons system will remains active; all depending on which ones was destroyed in the process, it will move with its remaining arsenals. Here are the new attacks: *'Jump Attack:' It will jump on any of his prey without notice, so soldiers need to react fast to possibly avoid it. *'Quick Slash:' When a soldier might be too close, it might attempt to slash him/her, dealing minimal damages. *'Strong Slash:' Same as above, except stronger due to the momentum, deals slightly more damages. Additionally, if all of his weapons are eventually or were already destroyed by the time it breaks loose, it will uses a new attack, alongside all the aforementioned close quarter combat attacks it uses: *'Powerful Slam:' Standing up to gather a lot of energy into a large sphere, which will then release it into a massive blast on the floor dealing massive damages; which can be avoided by good jump timing or simply being far away from the blast area. |-| Phase 3= Only active if the time attack's timer dropped below the three minutes goal, and this happens randomly. After losing all of his HP, there is a chance that Big Bear will come back to life and continue attacking - if this happens, his death will be shown in a cut-scene instead of the usual slow-mo scene where players witness his death. The screen will fade black and a notice pops up, telling soldiers to be ready for a final fight. The idea is to further punish soldiers by giving Big Bear some of its health back as the same timer still slowly descent. Therefore may end up in a lost if the timer happens to run out. Although, it does give soldiers some slack as all of his weapons were destroyed during the death cut-scene, no matter how much health points each weapons had prior its death. If Big Bear is defeated this way, soldiers will still get x2 Clear Tokens, but if he doesn't come back to life once Time Attack ends, soldiers will get the usual x1 Clear Token. Time Attack Strategy Unlike Blaze and Geared Serpent, Big Bear's biggest weakness is he is immobile at the start of the fight, and AI Grenade (both normal and Gold) works effectively against him. The best way to kill him under 3 minutes is to throw AI Grenade at him then commit suicide by standing close to him (and shoot his head in the mean time). Respawn with a new AI Grenade and repeat until you used up your 5 or 7 lives - you can keep pushing if you have Revive Token to spare, but if there are 2 or 3 more players using this strategy, Big Bear will be killed in 1:40. Note that his lifebar can be emptied beforehand but he will only die once the clock hits 5:20. This tactic can be applied with Anti-Zombie weapons that has instant energy bar fill such as AA-12 Buster or SR-25 Burning Shot - just fire away, drop the gun for your teammates, then commit suicide and respawn with another one and blast Big Bear until he drops. Trivia * Big Bear is the only Hard difficulty boss to have its lifebar displayed at the top of the screen, as all of his equipment has its own (smaller) life bar like normal zombies. * Big Bear is the first boss to feature multiple boss attacks icons active at the same time. * Despite his deadly and hard to dodge attacks, Big Bear is the easiest boss to get x2 tokens, as convienience Time Attack Strategy doesn't require any special weapons obtained once Round 7 starts. Gallery Big Bear Banner.png|Artwork. BigBear.jpg|Artwork. Big Bear.jpg|Art Work BossImage_BigBear.png Category:Bosses Category:Challenge Mode Category:CrossFire Category:Zombie